tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Witwicky
Witwicky is the surname for a family of humans who have been associated with the Autobots since the 80s. Witwicky is a real name... but a vanishingly rare one. The U.S. Social Security Death Index records the passing of only two people with that name in the United States in the last 50 years.U.S. Social Security Death Index: Witwicky However, the alternate spelling Witwicki is a relatively more common one, occurring 33 times in the Social Security Death Index.U.S. Social Security Death Index: Witwicki It is possible that the name originates from the Poland/Ukraine area of Eastern Europe, specifically the village of Witwica, and that the name itself means 'the one from Witwica'.PolishRoots.org: A discussion of the origins of the name Witwicki The motto of the Witwicky family is "No sacrifice, no victory," or in Latin, Absque sui detrimento non datur victoriaLatin translation of Witwicky motto History Generations ago The Witwicky family moved from the Poland/Ukraine area to Norway, then to the Netherlands, and finally to the United States. Eventually they became involved with the Autobots. Witwickys on the MUX Main TFUniverse *"Sparkplug" **First name: William IrvingIn The Last Stand, Sparkplug had a dream sequence where he identified his first name as William. Later, in Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom, while hypnotized, he identified his first name as Irving. As he was unlikely to be lying in either of those situations, the most likely answer is that his full name is either William Irving Witwicky or Irving William Witwicky. **Father to: Spike and Buster **Married to Susan Witwicky **Current marital status: widowed *Spike **Sparkplug's oldest son and pal of the Autobots. **Married Carly. Father of Daniel and Megan Witwicky . Carly is not mentioned in the UK continuity, but really. Who else could be Daniel's mom? *Buster - Sparkplug's youngest son and lukewarm pal to the Autobots. *Carly - (Maiden name Banas on the MUX) Married Spike. Mother of Daniel and Megan Witwicky . *Daniel **Spike and Carly's son. *Megan Susan Witwicky **Spike and Carly's daughter. *Samuel "Sam" James - Son to Ron and Judy, and distant friend of the Autobots. *Ronald "Ron" - Sam's father and Judy's husband. *Judy - Sam's mother and Ron's wife. *Jeremiah Herbert Witwicky - Ron and Sparkplug's father, son of Clarence. * Samuel Witwicky - Ron and Sparkplug's uncle, son of Clarence. (Sam Witwicky and Spike's great-uncle) *Clarence - Herbert's father, son of Captain Archibald Witwicky. *Archibald Amundsen - Clarence's father, famous explorer of the Arctic. *Susan Witwicky - Deceased wife of Sparkplug **Mother of Buster and Spike ''Shattered Glass'' * Samuel "Butch" Witwicky - son of lifelong stoners Judy and Ron Witwicky. *Carly Banas (SG) - (Maiden name Banas on the MUX) Married Spike. Mother of Daniel. *Daniel (SG) **Spike and Carly's son. *"Sparkplug (SG)" **First name: William IrvingIn The Last Stand, Sparkplug had a dream sequence where he identified his first name as William. Later, in Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom, while hypnotized, he identified his first name as Irving. As he was unlikely to be lying in either of those situations, the most likely answer is that his full name is either William Irving Witwicky or Irving William Witwicky. **Father to: Spike and Buster *Spike - the oldest brother *Buster - the youngest brother *Ronald "Ron" - Sparkplug's and Judy's husband. *Judy - Ron's wife. *Jeremiah Herbert Witwicky (SG) - Ron and Sparkplug's father, son of Clarence. *Archibald Amundsen - Clarence's father, successful doctor Witwicky What-If? Universe *"Sparkplug" **First name: William IrvingIn The Last Stand, Sparkplug had a dream sequence where he identified his first name as William. Later, in Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom, while hypnotized, he identified his first name as Irving. As he was unlikely to be lying in either of those situations, the most likely answer is that his full name is either William Irving Witwicky or Irving William Witwicky. **Father to: Spike and Buster **Married to Susan Witwicky **Current marital status: widowed *Spike **Sparkplug's oldest son and pal of the Autobots. **Married Angela. Father of David and Olivia Witwicky. Carly is not mentioned in the UK continuity, but really. Who else could be Daniel's mom? *Buster - Sparkplug's youngest son and famous writer. *Angela - (Maiden name Dylan on the MUX) Married Spike. Mother of David and Olivia Witwicky. *David **Spike and Angela's son. *Olivia Witwicky **Spike and Angela's daughter. *Samuel "Sam" James - Son to Ron and Judy *Ronald "Ron" - Sam's father and Judy's husband. *Judy - Sam's mother and Ron's wife. References Category:Witwicky Family